Highschool Drama
by kittylove7
Summary: A highschool Naruto fic! Pairings are NejiXOC SasuXSaku LeeXTen ShikaXIno NaruXHina. First fic, read and review! No flamers!
1. Kei and School

Summary: Kei Shihamara has never been loved in her life. Now she is attending Konoha High and meets 2 boys there. That marks the beginning of a new life for her. Will she find love with someone or be left behind forever?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei Shihamara:

Age: 17

Height: 5"8

Weight: 115

Eyes: Large and almond shaped; deep gray; Dark lashes with dark outlining but not like Gaara

Hair: Waist-length, Burgundy, Has bangs that go past her face.

Profile: Has 2 piercings on each ear. Angled features that made her look almost cat-like but also mysterious and beautiful. Long slightly tanned legs with a nice bubble butt. Many curves and slightly large breasts. She has had a bad past and that's why she acts so cold until later (you will find out)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei Shihamara stood outside the door of her new house. It was 3 stories high and furnished with expensive furniture. It was especially spacious for a single person to live in. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was a toddler but her parents were billionaires so she had all her expenses paid for and secured. She had just moved to a new neighborhood and was going to check out her new school, Konoha High. As she reminisced about her old school she sighed at the bad thoughts:

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Kana-chan! Do you want to meet up with Takashi-kun later on? Were gonna eat ice cream!"_

_Kei's friend Kana turned around and greeted her with a smile. Kana replied cheerily, "Alright, as long as he's paying." They giggled together and strode off to their next class. _

_Kana Tanaki was an average girl with short brown hair and had medium sized green eyes. She was currently best friends with Kei, who was the school's most popular and nicest girl. Many wondered how an average girl like Kana had befriended gorgeous Kei but that's another story. But what Kei didn't know was that Kana was actually using Kei to get to popularity._

_Later that day as Kei was whistling and wandering around the school, she stopped before she turned a corner as she heard the loud squeals of girls gossiping and giggling. As she stopped, she recognized the voice of her friend, Kana. She decided to listen and heard Kana saying," Who does Kei think she is? Little Miss Perfect and all, I mean, just because she's rich doesn't mean she can get Takashi-kun. Everyone in the whole school hates her and she so clueless about it. At least I can hook up with Takashi later cause I know he thinks she a slut too……" _

_Kei stood there shocked and she clenched her hands in anger. She didn't want to hear anymore so she quickly turned from the spot and stalked off toward the opposite direction._

_When they met up for ice cream later, Kei gave Kana a fake smile that was very convincing and waved to Takashi. As soon as Takashi left for the bathroom, they spooned up delicious bites of ice cream. Kei kept thinking about the hurtful words she had heard and the ice cream turned to ashes in her mouth. Kana noticed her odd behavior and asked,"Hey Kei, don't you want your ice cream?" _

_Kei quickly turned to face Kana with rage in her eyes and snapped, "Kana, I heard you talking bullshit about me earlier with your little Takashi fanclub! I can't believe you said those things about me! I thought I was your friend!" _

_Kana's eyes widened but she quickly recovered from the little outburst and her expression turned into a sneer. "Humph! You **thought **but I never was. Anyone who wasn't gullible could figure out. No one ever loved you, only your parents and heck, they're dead now and can't protect you so what's the point of wishing for a normal life? I have I everything I need now and I can just let you go. You're nothing without me, just a pitiful whore." Kana tipped her ice cream on Kei and haughtily walked off. _

"_But, thanks for all the things you bought for me, SLUT."_

_Kei sat there unmoving with ice cream dripping on her uniform and her hair concealing her face. When Takashi came back, he offered her comfort and she soon ran off to get away from this town, this abominable place. That was the last time Kei had ever showed a sign of happiness and had been seen walking around town._

Kei wiped some stray tears from her face and decided to visit her parents' grave.

As Kei stepped in front of the cold gray slabs of stone, she gently places white lilies in front of the headstone and kneeled down. After duration of time had passed of reminiscing again in front of their graves, her eyes changed. They did not physically change but you could see the soulfulness in them. They became deeper and darker as if they could pierce right through your soul and literally they could. Her heart had changed and after not knowing her parents love and being betrayed by her best friend, she decided that there was no love for her, only her to understand others pains that she could see. Pain.

That was all she knew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stepped out of her sleek red Ferrari and tipped up her designer sunglasses. She was wearing a tight black jeans and shiny new leather boots. Her jacket was also black leather and she was wearing a Baby Phat halter top underneath that was purple. She wore no makeup and had her hair tied back into a messy yet cute bun. The only accessories she wore were a platinum chain and 4 hoops. As she entered the school, many girls and boys stared with either jealousy or lust. Ignoring all the odd looks, she gracefully walked to the front office to retrieve her schedule. The secretary, Shizune, told her to wait in the lobby until Tsunade-sama was ready to see her. Soon, her turn came and she trotted through the door. Inside she saw a messy desk piled high with sake and papers. Behind the papers was a disheveled looking woman with huge breasts looking to be about 20 years old. Kei cleared her throat with loud noise and the lady looked up immediately. Realizing the new student was in front of her, she plastered a smile over her drooling face and smoothed out her blazer.

"Ah, you must be the new student Ms.Shihamara! Welcome to the prestigious Konoha High. I hope you enjoy your school year here; we have many sports programs here, considering you extensive record back in your previous school. Anyways, here in your schedule! If you need any help, just come to me and I'll assist you in anyway possible."

Soon after Tsunade-sama was done with her little charade, Kei deftly picked up her schedule and started to walk out the door when suddenly, the door flew open and a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes came bursting through screaming," Tsunade BAA-CHANNNN!"

Kei closed the door behind her as she heard the principal bellow out. "NARUTO,

You DOBE be quiet in front of the new student!"

"_Naruto, eh? Interesting kid….."_Kei thought to herself. She smirked to herself and walked down the halls, trying to find her homeroom.

**RINGG**! The late bell to homeroom had just rung and Kei still couldn't find her homeroom. "_Room 217, Hatake Kakashi",_ Kei recited to herself. Soon she stopped in front of a door and walked in coolly. Everyone in the class noticed the new girl when she walked in. Their heads turned because she had some sort of "animal magnetism". She did not look troubled or panicky because she was late. In fact, she was stoic and cool headed. A man with a mask and an eye patch with silvery-gray hair looked up from the book, "Icha Icha Paradise" and commented lazily, "Miss, you're late".

"I was lost", she simply said.

"Ah, I take it you are the new student. Well welcome to Konoha High Miss Shihamara, please introduce yourself as much as you can and I'll find you a seat." Kakashi lazily replied.

Kei stood up there looking bored. "My full name is Kei Shihamara. I have no interests except training and dreams are for fools. I don't wish to further release personal things about myself except that I hope to find real friends one day."

Kei gave everyone in the room an intense look and they all shivered under her gaze. Kakashi finally sorted out a seating chart and said," Miss Shihamara, please sit yourself next to Hyuuga Neji. Mr. Hyuuga please raise your hand."

A stoic looking white eyed boy that was quite handsome raised his hand nonchalantly and Kei observed him. "_Hmm…he's looks calm and collected. A good seating partner"._ She noticed all the glares she was getting from other girls and she assumed that they were Neji "fan girls". She slid smoothly into the seat beside Neji and turned to face the window. As soon as she was meditating, Neji began to observe his seating partner out of the corner of his eye.

"_She's…beautiful. But she probably just another annoying fan girl out to get me and a weakling at that too."_ Neji observed.

Suddenly, Kei tilted her head and without even looking at him, she said, "If you think I'm one of your stupid fan girls, you're wrong. I don't plan on spending my time mooning over you, actually any boy in that case so don't expect me to kiss your ass."

Neji, slightly taken-aback, leaned forward with his chin on his hand and smirked for the first time in a long time.

"_This is gonna be interesting. A girl that's not a fan girl and has an attitude. I wonder how the fun this year is gonna be…"_Neji pondered.

As soon as homeroom was over, Neji walked over to his friend Sasuke Uchiha and greeted him. "Uchiha, have you heard of the new girl Kei?"

"Aa. I heard she's pretty hot. She catch your eye Hyuuga?" Sasuke teased.

Neji replied coolly, "In fact, she did. She even admitted she isn't a mindless fan girl for anyone. Maybe she's the one."

Soon, many girls began crowding around the two men and you could hear the loud squeals of **I LOVE YOU SASUKE** or **NEJI YOURE SO HOT**! Neji was the handsome suave one with sexy long brown hair and mesmerizing white eyes. Sasuke was the daredevil hot one with raven hair and eyes and they were both prodigies of prestigious families. Neji of the Hyuuga Corp. and Sasuke of the Uchiha Inc. Both companies were in partnership so that's why Neji and Sasuke got along so well. Neji and Sasuke didn't mind the attention until they heard the voices of terror.

It was terror.

Ino Yamanaka and Tenten Kyouza came running toward the two flinching boys and they tackled them mercilessly to the ground in a bear hug.

"AHHHhhhh—!" Sasuke and Neji cried.

"Sasuke-kun! Did you miss me sweetie? It wasn't any fun during the summer without you. Come on and let's go out tonight!" Ino shrieked.

"Neji-kun! Hey baby how was life without me? I'm so glad we can get back together now! You're so fine Neji…!" Tenten rambled on about how much she loved Neji.

Kei was trying to push her way through the throng of fangirls when she came upon the sight of Hyuuga and a dark haired boy being glomped by two air-headed looking girls. After waiting eternity for the girls to move, she got pissed off. She NEEDED to get to her class! Taking initiative, Kei stepped out and walked up to the two girls. She picked them up by the collar with one swift motion and tossed them over to the side. They looked confused for about a minute and then realized what Kei had done. Steam erupted from their heads and they screamed in unison.

"You BITCH! Why'd you do that! We were just trying to hang out with our precious boyfriends! Are you trying to steal them from us? They probably think you're just another stupid SLUT as well!"

Upon hearing the word "SLUT", Kei face darkened and an evil aura emanated from her. She turned to face the enraged whores and gave them the "look". They immediately shriveled up against a corner and everyone stepped back within a 10 ft radius.

Kei spat. "I need to get to my FREAKIN class and you dumb SLUTS were blocking the hall with your fat asses! Understand, or are you just too dumb to comprehend what I said?"

Sasuke and Neji were recovering from being tackled and they sat up rubbing their heads. Neji noticed the dark aura emitting from a certain redhead in front of him. Perplexed, he shook his head and noticed everyone shrunken up with fear. Sasuke noticed as well and they both exchanged glances.

Taking the opportunity, Neji grabbed both Kei and Sasuke by their arms and they dashed off and hid in an empty classroom. Kei's anger cleared just then and noticed the Hyuuga grabbing her arm. Annoyed, she jerked off her arm and hissed,

"Hyuuga I told you I'm not a stupid little fangirl of yours and I will NOT go and hold your hand! Are you too retar---!"

"Shh!"

Neji clamped his hand on Kei's mouth and he stood behind her and put his arm around torso as if to restrain her. Sasuke, who was unnoticed by Kei before, looked through the filmy glass window on the door to check for fan girls.

While Neji was in that position, he was thinking._ "Wow her hair smells nice, just like vanilla. I wonder she would taste like…? Wait NO, I'm a Hyuuga and a Hyuuga do not give into pitiful feelings like these. Am I falling for her? CRAP!"_

Sasuke, noticing Neji's odd expression smirked and said, "Hyuuga, all the fan girls are gone you know. You can let go of your _girlfriend_ now."

Neji snapped out of his train of thought when he realized he was holding down a squirming Kei and that Sasuke was teasing him. Blushing, he let go of Kei as if he was a tad bit reluctant and rubbed the backside of his head.

Kei immediately felt the warmth recede when Neji had backed off. _"That felt nice………I never had someone hug me in my life……" _Kei thought. She composed herself quickly and gave the Uchiha and blushing Hyuuga a cold glare.

Neji remarked. "Err….thanks Kei; you saved us from the evil clutches of Ino and Tenten."

Kei immediately softened her gaze and felt bad for the two boys. They WERE being attacked by 2 polar bears. A rare and beautiful smile adorned her face and she said, "Actually it was my pleasure. The way they were squealing and shrieking was kind of ticking me off."

Though it didn't show, Sasuke and Neji melted under her smile. Sasuke stepped up and offered his hand.

"Name's Sasuke Uchiha."

Kei took his hand and shook it gently while saying, "Kei Shihamara, pleasure to meet you."

While they were exchanging pleasantries, Neji watched Kei's graceful movements and blushed at the thought of their previous position. "_Is this love at first sight? I think I'm falling for her…"_

Again, Sasuke noticed his odd behavior and smirked, speaking loudly. "Hey Hyuuga, I think we need to get to class now." He turned to Kei. "What class do you have next? Me and Neji have the same schedule."

Kei pulled out a white slip of paper and scanned it. "I have AP European History next. What about you? I don't really know my way aroun---".

She was cut off as Sasuke snatched the paper from her hands and read through it.

"Hn, it seems like you have every class with us too. Let's go, Hyuuga and I can be your guides."

The trio stepped outside to the now deserted hallway and they trundled on to 1st period.

Hehehe my first fic. Please no flamers! I hope you guys like my own character Kei! Don't worry this gonna be a NejiXKei not a sasukei. Ino and Tenten are gonna get friendlier later so don't worry people! REVIEWW!


	2. Meet the Gang

Sakura Haruno

Age: 17

Height: 5"7

Weight: 110

Eyes: Large, bright sea-foam green with long lashes

Hair: Cherry Blossom pink that's short and has layers with bangs.

Profile: She had very soft features making her look exceptionally pretty. She has nice peachy skin with a good complexion. She has a nice and naturally balanced body. She can be bipolar and has a second personality within her but she is very nice and never tries to hurt anyone purposely.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**First Period:**

Neji, Sasuke, Kei sat in seats beside each other. Everyone gave Kei strange looks when she came in the class with **THE** Sasuke and **THE** Neji pulling her by her arms. All the fan girls (consisting of nearly all he girls in the school) in the class gave a Kei a bitchy look with fire burning in their eyes. Unfazed, Kei raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and shrugged it off. Many of the boys were drooling over her body and many were staring at her boobs (which was kinda spilling over her halter top) or her fine ass. Either way, it made Kei feel very uncomfortable and Neji soon noticed her discomfort. As he passed by a group of boys, he gave them a glare that faded quickly but they noticed and immediately backed off, knowing she was his property.

Kei sat down a seat near the window and noticed a pink-headed girl sitting in front of her with a sad expression on her face. She heard her sigh and decided to talk to the poor girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura was sad. Very sad. Over the summer, she had lost many friends like Ino and Tenten to the evil fangirl club of Neji and Sasuke. Just like many other girls, she liked Sasuke but for a different reason. She cared for him and loved him for his sweet personality though no one knew. Yes, she LOVED him. In fact, she would do anything to relieve his troubles (not in an obsessive way).

"_If only he knew…" _Sakura thought.

"**_GAH! Come on girl! He just came into your class, go talk to him! He's so hottt…….drools!" _**Inner Sakura exploded, "**_But hey, he's walking in with that new girl Kei Shihawatsherface…."_**

"_Shut up! I thought I finally got rid of you over the summer! You know I don't like Sasuke because he's hot! I'm so depressed now……why won't he ever acknowledge me ...?"_

Sakura sighed heavily. She didn't even notice the new girl take a seat behind her or that Sasuke was sitting across from her. Suddenly, she heard a mellow voice behind her say,

"Hey you, what's wrong?"

Sakura spun around and noticed a perplexed looking Kei sitting behind her talking to her.

"Ummmm...well…..you see- ". Sakura mumbled incoherently.

Kei cut her off and said briskly," Guy problems? It may not show but it seems like you truly love someone and their not paying attention to you."

Sakura turned a little red and sat there shocked because of such a deep insight Kei gave her just by looking at her. She looked up past her bangs to meet eye-to-eye with a pool of deep, gray eternity. She stared for a moment and felt as if those eyes were boring holes into her, looking past her soul.

She stammered, "Th-hat pretty much sums it up I guess……"

Sakura turned around abruptly and thought about what just happened. "_I guess the new girl isn't that bad after all. She is kinda creepy with her ……all-seeing eyes but she's very nice……If only Sasuke would just talk to me……"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kei sat there taking in the girl's emotions after she had a brief talk with the shy pink-haired girl. "_She seems to be in love…deeply and it's with……………………"_

Kei sat there for a moment and thought hard. Then something clicked in her head and she turned to face Sasuke. She looked deep within his eyes and saw that the pinky girl and he had a strange aura that connected. Kei smirked for an instant and in her head she sniggered, "_So the little Uchiha has feelings for the pinky too……" _Her face instantly reverted to its original stoic state and she broke out her trance as soon as she felt everyone stare at her with weird expressions and realized that Sasuke was shivering under her gaze.

"_Whoops…got carried away there…"_ Kei thought.

Kei just shrugged it off again and turned to face the window. Pretty soon, class began and the day went on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the halls………_

Kei was walking briskly toward the lunchroom to meet up with Sasuke and Neji when she stumbled over a particularly large object, too big to be a rock. It WASN'T a rock; it was a poor stuttering girl with white eyes just like Neji. As Kei helped her up sympathetically and apologized to her, she noticed the student ID tag on her shirt and it said:

------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Hinata

Age: 17

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 107

Eye color: White

Hair: Midnight blue

If this card has been misplaced, please turn in this student ID card to the front office.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I'm sorry I ran into you, I'm just kinda in a rush to meet somebody…." Kei replied.

The blue-haired, white eyed girl whispered nervously, "Is it Neji-niisan? I saw-w you t-talking to h-him ear-r-lier."

Kei gave Hinata a blank look yet her eyes seem to calm Hinata down. Hinata gulped down air and spoke up more confidently.

"I was going to meet up with him too; I was just stopping by my locker to put away by books. Will you accompany me please?"

Kei nodded nonchalantly and waited patiently until Hinata was done putting her things away and they walked off, taking turns talking to each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji loitered around the front of the lunchroom waiting for Kei and Hinata. He and Sasuke were leaning against the rail when they heard the dreamy sighs of fan girls. Grunting, he got up and decided to go inside and wait at a table for them, not wanting to deal with the over-obsessive freaks. Thankfully, he had not seen Ino or Tenten from the little morning "incident" so all the major threats were gone.

_Inside the lunch room………_

Sasuke leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets and asked Neji, "So, Hyuuga you got feelings for Shihamara?"

Neji blushed a little and said, "What are you talking about Uchiha? I saw you checking her out earlier."

"Hn. She's hot but I have my eyes on someone else. I know you like Kei, any dobe could figure out, even Naruto. Its—"

Sasuke was interrupted as Naruto burst out of nowhere screaming, "AHHH! Neji likes KEI! Hey Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke muttered "dobe" and slapped Naruto upside his head.

"Keep it down dobe, it's called a SECRET."

Rubbing his sheepishly, Naruto grinned and whispered, "Okie Dokie! Neji has a secret crush!"

Amidst all the action, Neji blinked in surprise when he saw his cousin Hinata walking with Kei toward him and TALKING to her without stuttering. Neji smiled for an instant as he thought,

"_Kei's really begun to rub off on everyone...especially me…."_

He and Sasuke "hned" in greeting and Kei just nodded her head forward in acknowledgement. Hinata greeted Neji and Sasuke quietly but blushed and stuttered when she greeted Naruto.

"He-e-llo-o Nar-r-uto-kun!"

Naruto burst out saying, "HINATA-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

He leapt onto her and gave her a bear hug. Hinata's face immediately turned 10 times redder than she already was. She looked an overripe tomato. When she was embraced, she nearly fainted but then Neji pulled her out of Naruto's grasp and said, "Naruto you retard get off my cousin."

Everyone settled down and grabbed their lunches afterwards. They decided to go outside and find a nice spot on the front lawn. While scoping for a spot, Kei noticed a blur of pink sticking out among the green grass. When she moved closer, she noticed it was the sad girl from first period. Then she remembered about Sasuke and her and started to grin. Neji noticed this and got a bit creeped out because she looked every EVIL when she grinned.

"_What was her name? I think its Haruno Sakuro…no …its Sakura!" _Kei thought. "_Time for some match making…hehehehe……"_

She approached Sakura and asked, "Hey can we sit here? You see, were looking for a good spot to picnic and this is perfect. There's of shade and room for everyone."

Sakura, a little unsure, nodded and scooted over to let everyone sit down. She scanned the crowd in front of her and widened her eyes when she saw Sasuke sit beside her. She cleared her throat and squirmed a little. Kei, noticing her obvious discomfort smiled inside and decided to initiate her plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe sorry people! Cliffie! I guess that was just a chapter to introduce some new characters and how they're all gonna be friends….I'll put more plot as the story progresses. R n R!


	3. Matchmaking Games

Kei smiled slightly and told everyone to sit around in a circle. Everybody gave her an inquisitive look but they complied and formed a ring. She announced, "Alright everybody, since this day at school has been pretty boring, lets have some fun and play Spin the Bottle!"

All the boys were thinking, "_Hell NO!"_ but Sakura and Hinata just thought of the prospect of being kissed or kissing someone and they blushed. Kei noticed all these mixed feelings and said, "If you guys don't play, I guess you don't want me to be your friend…"

She pretended to cry a little and everyone immediately felt bad and quickly said, "I'll play!"

"_Suckers…They don't know that I was the Drama Club leader back at my old school. They fall for anything…"_ Kei thought mischievously.

Kei grabbed an empty glass coke bottle from her lunch tray and put in the center. Rubbing her hands, she said, "Alright, since Sakura allowed us to sit with her, she gets to go first!"

Sakura gulped and shakily reached toward the bottle to twirl it. Secretly, Kei had rigged the bottle with a little secret contraption and she was determined to let it fall on whoever the person liked. The bottle spun quickly and landed on obviously Sasuke. Sakura made a strange strangled noise and blushed like a fiery tomato. Sasuke just grunted and thought, "_Man…At least she's not a crazy fan girl."_

Kei could feel the tension and though no one knew but her, Sasuke's heart beat little faster. That confirmed her suspicions of his feelings toward Sakura and she knew they were meant to be. Sakura was taking a VERY long time reaching over to kiss Sasuke so Kei booted Sakura a little to give her an encouraging push and Sakura landed smack on top of Sasuke with their lips locked together.

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened instantaneously and they lied in that position for what seemed like eternity. Finally Sakura recovered and had the strength to get up and scramble back to her seat. She had a dazed expression on her face and she was even redder than before. Sasuke looked a little flushed but then tried to hide it by reverting his facial expression to its normal stoic state. He grunted a little and straightened out his polo. Kei could tell they had both enjoyed it but didn't show it.

"_Oh my goodness………I just kissed Sasuke! I can't believe I just kissed him! I wonder if he liked it…No…he doesn't even acknowledge me, how could he like me?"_ Sakura wondered.

"**HAH! You finally kissed the hot ass Uchiha! Man that was awesome; you should have started to make out with him! And of course he likes you, who could resist such a kiss?**" Inner Sakura raged.

"_Gah! Shut up! Why do I have to have such a horny other-personality? I just hope he doesn't hate me now for kissing him like that, even if it was Spin the Bottle!"_

Little did Sakura know Sasuke was thinking along the same thoughts.

"_Damn! She tasted so good, just like sweet cherries…I wish that could have lasted longer! Now she probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert lying there kissing her back like that even though she was supposed to kiss me. Why do I care so much anyways? She's just some girl…or am I falling for a girl, just like Hyuuga?"_

Satisfied, Kei giggled, breaking their train of thoughts. She looked at her watch and said, "Well that was interesting. Anyways, I think its time to go inside and go to our next classes."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Since it was P.E. next, the gang separated and went to their respective locker rooms.

_With the boys……_

"SASUKE-teme! That was some action! Did you enjoy your kiss with Sakura-chan?"

Naruto knew Sakura from his English class because she helped him with his work all the time.

"Hn. Shut up dobe, it's just a kiss. Get over it. And besides, what if I did like it? It's not like Sakura liked it…."

Finally confessing, Sasuke left the locker room early to shoot some hoops.

Naruto sat there for a moment and took in Sasuke's words. Then a light turned on in his head and he realized that Sasuke had a _crush_ on Sakura! Excited, he ran to Neji and practically screamed into his ear.

"Sasuke-teme likes Sakura!" Realizing he was screaming, he changed his voice level and whispered, "Both you and Sasuke have crushes now, hehe!"

Neji blushed once more at the sound of "crush" but the he countered back, "Shut up you fool. I'm pretty sure you like someone too."

With that, Neji also left to go look for Sasuke and play a game of one-on-one. Again, Naruto sat there and pondered about who he liked. Thinking too hard, he shook his head and dashed out to go find his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_With the girls……_

Sakura walked dazed and nearly ran into a locker. Kei chirped, "Hey Sakura, I know you like Sasuke…and I'm pretty sure Sasuke likes you, so that's just a little favor."

Kei winked and walked off to the other side of the locker room to change into her uniform, leaving Sakura to ponder more about what she had just said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the gym……_

Kei briskly jogged around the gym for some warm-up. She was glad she didn't have Gai-sensei as a coach because he continuously spouted some crap about YOUTH and more youth she thought he was sort of creepy because of his smile and eyebrows. Her coach was Asuma-sensei and he was pretty laidback so most of the girls just huddled around in groups and gossiped. She was the only girl that actually exercised and played sports seriously. Back in her old school, she had an extensive record of playing sports. She played lacrosse, field hockey, football, tennis, volleyball, swimming, and mostly basketball. She loved basketball and enjoyed seeing the look on boy's faces when she owned at their own game. She was even allowed to play on the basketball team which was usually strictly boys. After about 10 laps, she spotted Neji and Sasuke playing and decided to talk to them.

When they saw Kei coming over, they stopped playing for a moment and greeted her. Neji was drooling inside because of her outfit. It wasn't slutty, it's just that Kei could pull it off VERY well. Instead of wearing the regular short red shorts, she wore black basketball shorts that went below her knees and wore the red shorts under. Her pants were pulled slightly down so you could see the shorts underneath and she also wore a black undershirt that was loose. Her shoes were black and red Nike high-tops and her hair was still in the messy bun. Overall, she looked like a sexy ghetto girl. She smiled and said, "Hey want to play some ball?"

Hyuuga snorted and said, "Girls can't play basketball, they should just stick to cheerleading."

Instead of getting the response he expected, Kei sauntered up to his face until their noses were almost touching and she said in a cocky voice, "Bring it on."

Sasuke sat on the sidelines and he watched Neji and Kei play. He admitted that Kei had skill. She was pretty much equal to the Hyuuga and himself. He watched her jump up and toss the ball over Hyuuga's head, making a 3-pointer. Hyuuga was shaking his head in frustration but he could also see that he was having a good time. The game progressed on until many students were crowding around the two, cheering them on. All the girls except Hinata and Sakura cheered for Neji and all the boys cheered for Kei. Finally, Asuma blew the whistle and everyone scrambled off to change clothing. Kei and Neji sat down panting hard because of their extreme game of basketball. Kei looked over to Neji and smirked saying, "Now what did you say about girls not being able to play basketball?"

"Aa. I admit, you are skilled since we ended up with a tie. You're better than half the boys in this school. ."

Kei stood up, winked and sped off to the locker room to shower and change. She left Neji sitting there thinking about her play.

"_Man, she's good at basketball…I think I seriously have a crush on her now…"_

Neji stood up and slowly walked across the empty gym.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5th Period**…

During 5th period Kei, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto had to pick clubs. Since Kei wanted to be with her new friends, she asked all of them if they would go join the Healthy Life Club. Her friends sweat dropped because she wanted to join such a ridiculous club but they complied. Kei was adamant in keeping her body in tip top condition even thought she was naturally in good shape.

"I know you guys don't really want to join such a stupid club but think about it! We get to go on field trips to fancy resorts to relax and we get to have a free membership to Bally's Fitness!" Kei said.

After that comment, the Hinata and Sakura didn't really mind joining the club but Naruto complained. "Aw, Kei-chan, you know guys don't want to go to spas! This sucks!"

Neji and Sasuke just hned, knowing it was too late to take back their forms anyways.

Kei glared at Naruto for a split second and he immediately shut up, laughing nervously. For some reason, Kei was in a ridiculously good mood. She smiled and said, "Well our first field trip is going to be in 2 days and were going to the exclusive Club Monica Resort off the coast of the Mediterranean Sea so be prepared!"

Naruto groaned and 5th period ended with everyone splitting up to their classes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei parked her car in the parking space in front of her house. She pushed in the key to her front door and she dropped her backpack by the kitchen counter and started to down a cold cup of water. It had been a long first day of school but she had still made it through.

"_Maybe I can really start over here…I know I've made a good choice in friends because I have seen their hearts…they are real friends I can trust."_

With that done, Kei left the kitchen with a smile and proceeded to meditate outside in the garden.

-----------------------------------------------

Hehe please comment! Need reviews! That's what fuels me to write the next chapter. I hope its getting better! Thanks to all!


	4. Fanboys and Fangirls

I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**BEEP!"**

"**BEEP!"**

"**BEEP!"**

"**BEE-!"**

_**Crash!**_

Kei woke up groggily and realized she had smashed her alarm clock. Annoyed, she dumped the deformed plastic hunk into the trash and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. This is how she started her morning everyday. She wasn't necessarily not a morning person but she wasn't in the best mood either.

After taking a short, cold shower to renew her senses, she decided to go down to the garden to meditate. She did not want to train this morning because she had too much on her mind. As she settled down criss-cross on the crook of a gnarled, thick tree branch, she closed her eyes and took a deep and invigorating breath. The sound of nature around her allowed her to collect her thoughts and think through them thoroughly. The garden was actually sort of a large, round greenhouse but it did not collect as much heat so it was extremely hot and humid. It was actually cool and filled with many flowers and thick foliage, almost like having a forest in your backyard. This was one of the features she liked about the house. A botanist had recently lived in the house and had grown many specimens to study.

When the morning sun began to really shine out and warm her, she checked the time and it was 7:06 am. Sighing lightly, Kei stood up and jumped off the tree. She climbed another tree near the balcony of her room and clambered through the double doors. Grabbing an olive green Chinese-styled shirt with golden dragons and white cherry blossoms adorning it that ended right below her belly button and a pair of tight white capris, she quickly tied her hair into a high ponytail like a gypsy and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. After sipping on green tea and munching on toast, she slipped on black flat-high heels that covered the entire front of her foot and had a strap going across the ankle. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she got into her red Ferrari and drove off to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was walking to meet up with Sasuke and Neji in the front lawn by the fountain, she noticed the glares she had missed yesterday from the evil fan girls. They had the burning passion of hate and envy in their eyes. As she passes by some of the freshman, she heard them say, "Look at that whore, hanging out with our Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun. Who does she think she is?"

That reminded her of a certain person that had betrayed her. She hung her head low as she thought of that person but she realized that she had better things to do than think about traitors and slutty fan girls. Just as she was about to lift her head up again, she felt a sharp tug on her long ponytail and she snapped her head up, looking for the perpetrator. Then she heard the snotty sniggers of two certain girls. Two certain girls that she had humiliated in front of everyone yesterday. Kei made a poker face and swiveled around saying, "What do you sluts want now? You want to fight more?"

Tenten stepped up and sneered, "Just because you caught us surprised yesterday doesn't mean you've won. We know you're just a fake, another **SLUT** unlike us. Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun were just being nice to you yesterday because you're new."

Ino then came up to her face and spat, "You may be stronger than us but we have money and we can get anyone to beat you up. So watch your back bitch."

Just then, Sakura came up and shoved Tenten aside. She suddenly had an attitude change and sneered, "Ino-PIG, get out of Kei's face! She doesn't want to see that porky face of yours anymore so just back off! You know you're a cheap whore and you can't bluff worth crap."

Ino just stood there with her face twisted in a mangled expression and then stalked off with Tenten stumbling behind her.

"Hehe, sorry about that Kei. That's the side of me you don't want to see and I hate that Ino-pig! She's been a loyal Sasuke fan girl since FORVER. Don't listen to her threats, they're empty. You should just ignore her and Tenten too."

Kei stood there with a smile on her face because she had realized that Sakura, her friend, had stood up for her. It may not seem like big deal but to her, she valued and appreciated these small things in life.

"Hey well since those sluts are gone, let's go and find Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke. Hinata is probably with Neji since they're cousins."Kei said.

Upon hearing Sasuke's name, Sakura immediately blushed a little and nodded her head in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the fountain…_

"Hel-lo K-kei and S-saku-r-ra..." Hinata stuttered nervously.

Kei raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought you got rid of that habit. You need to stop stuttering and speak more confidently. Than more people will start to talk to you because they won't have to hear half-said words all the time."

Hinata looked at Kei and tried again. "Hello Kei and Sakura."

Neji, Sakura, and Kei smiled at her attempt and encouraged her on. Hinata smiled meekly but she was beaming inside. Naruto was very ecstatic and exclaimed, "HINATA-CHAN! YOU DID IT! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Naruto gave her another bear hug and this time she nearly fainted. Everyone could tell she had a crush on Naruto and they chuckled, even Neji and Sasuke.

Turning stoic again, Neji had to pull Hinata away from Naruto again and Sasuke just slapped Naruto upside the head again. The girls surveyed the scene and sighed thinking, "_Same old habits."_

They giggled together and then dragged the boys inside to find their homerooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kei stepped into the homeroom, all heads turned. Once again, she noticed all evil the looks the fan girls gave her but she also noticed the looks of lust and desire from the boys. She realized she had both fan boys and fan girls over her. She shuddered nervously as she sat down because Neji was not there to send them death glares. He was in the office helping the secretary do paperwork because he was signing up for the field trip. One boy started yelling, "KEI-CHAN! I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"

Soon a whole chorus of **I LOVE YOU! **or **WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!** Came bursting out and Kei became more uncomfortable by the second because she didn't know how to deal with crazy people. Finally, Neji came striding through the door and you could hear the dreamy sighs of fan girls. He noticed Kei's pained expression and immediately death glared every male in the room. The class fell silent as he did because it was a frightening experience and he smirked and sat beside Kei. She had wiped her brow and whispered, "Thanks a lot!"

The Hyuuga had a sly expression and said to her, "Hn. You can take on fan girls yet you can't deal with your fan boys. I guess it's a good thing we have every class together since we need to look out for each other."

Not liking the fact that she needed to be taken care of, she fumed silently and turned her head to face the window like the day before, ignoring the Hyuuga prodigy with a defiant face.

"_Wow… she looks really cute when she's angry. I just want to kiss her right now but I can't, it'll be too embarrassing. Grr! Why can't control these stupid hormones!"_ Neji thought.

The bell rang 15 minutes later, ending homeroom. Kei and Neji walked out together, looking out for the evil and demented people of Konoha High.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kei tried to open the lock to her locker, it wouldn't open because it was jammed so she used her scary strength to twist the lock and throw it onto the floor. When the locker was opened, she was buried in a mountain of bouquets of roses and notes that asked her out. She made a very unlady-like grunt and burst out of the pile, fuming even more than she was in homeroom. Her patience with these air-headed boys was wearing thin and soon, they would succumb to the fiery inferno of her wrath. Brushing off her pants she stood up, retrieved the books she needed and started to walk down the hall. Many boys began to gape at her beauty and they started to follow her. Pretending not to notice, she twitched as she began to walk more furiously until she was literally stomping. She almost cracked until Neji and Sakura pulled her into the classroom and restrained her, duck taping her to a chair.

Ripping the duck tape off her mouth after a few minutes, Kei seethed, "GAH! Those stupid fan boys! Why won't they just freaking leave me alone? I'm going to KILL them!"

She lavished on the word KILL and everyone could feel the bloodlust in the air. Eventually, Kei calmed down and her face turned normal. She turned around to face Neji and Sakura and said, "Hey guys, was sup?"

Neji shook his head in disbelief. Girls were so weird, especially this one because of her frequent mood swings.

"_I'll never understand the female species." _Neji thought decidedly.

Sighing, he turned around to face the chalkboard as the teacher came in to begin the lesson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Kei was walking alone around the back of the school to take a shortcut to the P.E. fields when she heard a rough voice say, "Hey sweet thing, wanna play with us?"

Thinking it was another fan boy, stood there with a red aura coming from her and she spun on her heel and bellowed in a double-demon voice, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

It wasn't a fan boy, it was a group of gangly thugs with bats that looked like they were prepared for a street fight. They were laughing snottishly and eyeing Kei up and down with lust.

"We just wanna play a little so give me something to play with and we'll just leave nicely." The leader coaxed.

"But boss, Ino-san said she's only gonna reward us if we beat this girl up. We shouldn't disobey direct orde--".

The thug that had spoken out to his boss was cut off with a slap to his head and the boss screamed, "Don't challenged my authority! I want this girl and I'm gonna get her!"

The leader became so enraged that he started beating the thug and eventually, a fight was started.

Kei, who was ready to fight, stood there looking at the pitiful scene and sweatdropping. She thought, "_Boneheads…they totally forgot about me…"_

Sighing, she trundled off to P.E. As she walked far off from the thugs and into the building, she could hear the frustrated cries of the thugs.

"DAMMIT, IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT WE LOST HER!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino Yamanaka was pissed. Majorly pissed. She had sent her thugs out to go and beat up the Shihamara girl and they came back with bruised faces but with no Kei. Enraged, she had sent them off and set aside a punishment for them, but first she had to form a plan for the downfall of Kei Shihamara. She consulted Tenten and found out that Kei could not withstand fan boys unless Neji was there for her. Ino grinned widely because she had devised the perfect plan. But first, she had to lure Neji away. She could leave that to Tenten. Yes, it was PERFECT! Ino Yamanaka was officially a psycho. Still grinning, she left the empty science class and skipped to P.E.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei had told the gang about her most recent experience and they immediately appointed Neji as the official protector of Kei. Sasuke and Sakura were actually getting along nicely and left to walk the track together. Hinata was playing a game of volleyball with Naruto so all who was left was Kei and Neji. They were about to play a game of basketball again but then Tenten suddenly popped out of nowhere. Twitching in annoyance, Neji greeted Tenten and turned to play with Kei but then Tenten smiled a sickly sweet smile and said, " Neji-kun! I want to play with you too! Come on, let's go!"

She took Neji by surprise and dragged him far across the field with the ball in her hands. Kei shivered at the sight of Tenten and then decided to run across the football field since Neji was gone. After warming up, she was gonna run until she heard an earthquake. No, it was NOT an earthquake, it was the stampede of crazy fan boys running after her screaming their undying love for her. She tensed and then started sprinting as fast as she could. She was scared for once in her life and she ran and ran until she could run no more. One boy actually grabbed her shirt and she bumped him off.

"_I don't want to die like this!"_ She thought.

Tenten was furiously trying to block Neji's view from Kei but he sensed something was amiss and he noticed an enormous dust cloud forming after a stampede of boys running by…with Kei in the front almost being trampled! He immediately started off dashing toward Kei, roughly pushing Tenten aside, and then scooping Kei off her feet and into safety. He leapt out of the way in time and rolled on the grass until they stopped. They were in a very awkward position because he was straddling her from the top and she was lying under him in a very vulnerable position. Neji blushed and then quickly stood up, pulling Kei up as well. He dusted himself off and composed himself. Kei looked fatigued and weary so he decided to carry her and take her home before anymore crap happened. Knowing Ino and Tenten were behind this, he gave them both a dirty look and marched off to the office to inform Shizune that he was gonna take Kei home and then drive her home.

Before Kei fell asleep on Neji's back, she mumbled barely audible, "Thanks….Neji-kun.."

Neji stiffened at the suffix kun and the realized he liked the ring of "Neji-kun". Smirking, he lied her down in the backseat of his 350z and sped off toward the direction of her house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking through her pockets, he found a key and pushed it through the lock and the door swung open, slightly ajar. He carried Kei through and went upstairs, looking for her room. She wasn't that heavy and he could tell which room was hers because there was a sign that said "Kei's room". Looking around, her room was a blur of pale green with black and white complimentary colors. He carefully left her on the silky sheets of her bed and opened the double-doors to let some air in. His eye's widened at the breath-taking view of the dome garden and he smiled. Looking back at Kei, he summed up the courage and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"_She won't remember anyways…"_ He thought smiling.

With that, he went downstairs, locked the front door and proceeded to go back to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei woke up with her head spinning. Slowly, she stood up and took in her surroundings. She realized that she was in her room and that the balcony was open.

"_Did someone break in? And who brought me here?"_

Kei then remembered all that had happened and she blushed, remembering the position that she and Neji were in before she had passed out. She had also had strange dream about Neji kissing her on the cheek and then smiling. It had ended there. Sighing, she dismissed all her thoughts, changed her clothes, and fell back asleep again, dreaming of a certain white-eyed boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe…next will be the field trip! Read and review once again!


	5. Vacation Part 1

_Kei was standing in an endless field in white lilies. The sun was blaring in her face and she squinted as she shaded her eyes with her hand. She didn't know how or why she got here. She started to wander around until she saw a large cherry blossom tree and she walked up to the tree touched the bark. Hearing two voices, she spun around and her eyes widened. It was parents standing right in** front** of her. Speechless she leaned against the cool bark of the tree and just stared at them. Her mother stepped up to her face and caressed her face. She looked very much like Kei, the dark eyes, long lashes, tall, and the shining burgundy hair but with blue eyes instead. Her dad had the deep gray eyes with smooth brown hair and glasses. Even though she only knew them when she was a toddler, she KNEW it was them. With tears forming in her eyes, she embraced her mom and then embraced her dad._

"_Mom, Dad, where is this place? Is this where you live now?" Kei croaked nervously._

_Kei's mom, Keiko, smiled and than said calmly, "Kei honey, this is just a place within you. We wanted to visit you because we wanted to tell you…that we love you very much. We've seen what you've been through and we're sorry that we can't help that much. It is now your turn to choose the path in life."_

"_I've seen you with that Hyuuga boy a lot. He better not hurt you." Her dad said but he slipped a small smile on his face._

_Her mother placed an object in her hands and then walked back. Suddenly, they began fading away and she could hear them saying, "Remember, you are loved, never forget that…"_

_The next moment, they were gone. Lost forever to her. Kei frantically yelled out, "Mom? Dad? Where are you? Don't leave me!" She felt the tears dripping down her face and she kept screaming—_

Kei sat up in her bed panting. Her face was mixed with sweat and tears and she had been screaming when she woke up.

"_It was all a dream…"_Kei thought with a sigh.

Then she noticed the object she was gripping in her hands. Her heartbeat quickened as she thought, "_Were they really with me?"_

Slowly revealing the object in the palm of her hand, it was a gorgeous necklace. It was a gold chain with a pendant hanging off of it. The pendant was a large diamond with small red rubies adorning the edge. Kei touched the pendant and felt an inscription on the back. Slowly, she turned the pendant over and saw "You are loved" etched in. Feeling more tears coming on, she clasped the necklace on and stood up stretching. As she grasped the pendant, she felt a sense of security overcoming her and smiled, knowing that the dream was real and that her parents will always be with her.

She then remembered that today was the field trip and quickly checked the time and walked off to get prepared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neji stood in a never-ending grassy field. He narrowed his eyes as the sun shined on. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing here. Deciding to explore, he wandered around for a while until he saw a large oak tree with someone standing in front of it. When he got closer, he saw it was somebody that closely resembled his uncle. Realization clicked in his head when saw that it was his uncle's twin brother, his FATHER. He ran up to the figure and mumbled, "Father…"_

_The person turned around and faced Neji. He had a kind face and grasped Neji by his shoulders._

"_Neji……… you've grown so much since the last time I saw you. I know I left when you were young, but I had a good reason. You see, I was the bodyguard for Hiashi and I had to save him to protect the family. I know you won't see that as logical right now but you will understand later in life. I don't have much time…but I want to tell you that you are not alone and that there is someone that loves you. Just choose the right path in life and you'll make it through. I'm sorry that I can't be much help for you in life."_

_Neji just stood there with his face downwards. He could NOT cry, but he did. He pulled his father into an embrace and said, "Father, please don't leave me…"_

_Stepping tentatively backwards, Neji's father gave him a reassuring look and slipped something over Neji head. Departing, he whispered, "Remember, you are loved Neji…"_

_With that done, he quickly faded away leaving Neji to cry silently. He began to punch the tree in frustration—_

CRACK!

Neji woke up heavily panting. Sweat covered his torso and his hand throbbed as he looked at the broken headboard of his bed. He did a rerun of the dream in his head and then wiped away the fallen tears. He thought, "_Dammit, it was just a dream…"_

He shifted out of his bed sheets but then felt extra weight on his neck. He remembered the part of the dream where his father had slipped something over his head. Excited, he pulled the object over his head and took a good look at it. It was a silver chain with ebony stone hanging off of it. The stone was smooth and was a deep, endless black. On the back of the stone, he felt an inscription. He looked at it and it said, "You are loved." Unsure of what to do, he kept the chain on and started to walk across the room. The door creaked open as a timid Hinata poked her head in and said, "Neji-niisan, are you okay? I heard a large crack so I thought something happe-"

"I'm fine Hinata. But thank you for caring. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the trip?" Neji replied in a monotone.

Nodding furiously, Hinata slipped out and closed the door softly behind her. Neji sighed and decided to get ready as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto lined up against the baggage compartment are in the airport. They were off to go to the Santa Monica Resort and were excited.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to soak up some rays and go swimming in crystal clear water!" Sakura squealed.

Kei just smiled widely and was excited as well but said nothing. They soon loaded onto the plane and departed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the plane…_

Since each compartment was 4 people all together, two people had to split up. Naruto and Hinata decided to sit in the last compartment in the plane that held on 2 people. Smiling and waving, Naruto pulled Hinata out of sight of the group and they made their way to the back.

Sakura and Kei sat across from each other with Sasuke and Neji sitting beside them. Kei was too deep in though to even notice what Sakura and Sasuke were talking about and Neji was just staring out the window, thinking as well. She grabbed the pendant unconsciously and fidgeted. She was getting a little chilly in the plane because she had decided to wear a pair of green shorts with a white cami on top since they were going to a tropical resort. As she fidgeted, she bumped Neji and he snapped back into reality. He noticed Kei was rubbing her arms and he pulled off his shirt said, "Here, wear this."

Kei took the shirt gratefully and gave him an appreciatively smile.

"Thanks Neji. You're so sweet."

Neji blushed a little but turned his head toward the window once more to hide it. When Kei looked at him, she noticed he was only wearing a tight black Underarmor shirt underneath. She thought, "_Man he looks really hot in that shirt…"_

It was true. You could tell he worked out because of the outlining of a washboard abs, more specifically a 6-pack and his biceps were bulging nicely. Kei turned her head away too, blushing. Sakura and Sasuke noticed their behavior and just smiled.

"_Since Kei finally helped me get closer to Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna help her."_ Sakura thought.

When Kei and Neji fell asleep on the plane, Sakura stood up quietly moved positioned Kei so that she was lying on Neji's lap. With her mission accomplished, she sat back down and curled up into a ball. Suddenly, she felt someone pull her down and it was Sasuke. He just grunted and positioned her that she was lying against his chest. Sakura blushed furiously and thought, "_Oh my gosh…did Sasuke just do that? What do I do now? Gahh! Where is Inner Sakura when I need her?"_

Sakura just decided to try to fall asleep and soon, she fell into a deep slumber and snuggled against Sasuke. Sasuke noticed her snuggling and felt the warmth against him. He was thinking, "_Damn hormones, what cause me to do that? Now Sakura will probably think I'm some freak. Gah. Whatever, she's asleep now. I should try to sleep some too……"_

After thinking too much, Sasuke fell asleep too. There, the four lay with the girls lying against the guys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata decided to wake Neji up so Naruto started to poke Kei to wake her up. Kei was cranky and pissed because SOMETHING kept poking her (AN: Naruto cough cough) and she woke up with fire in her eyes and accidentally kicked Naruto into Sakura's lap. Sasuke fumed at Naruto being on Sakura's lap and proceeded to beat the living daylights out if him. Sakura grinned sheepishly and said, "Hey Sasuke, I'm ok, you don't need to kill Naruto anymore…"

But Sasuke ignored her until he was satisfied. Naruto fell to a mangled heap on the floor and everyone gave Sasuke a weird look for his over protectiveness. He acted as if Sakura was either his little sister or that he liked her. Of course, the boys knew the real answer. The ding dong of the flight attendant broke the silence and everyone sat down, waiting for the plane to land.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! This place is really nice! Look at all the beaches and tourist attractions!" The girls that had joined the club squealed. Kei and the gang were sitting down enjoying the breathtaking view.

Kurenai, the sponsor and leader of the club said, "ALRIGHT people, line up! We are going to assign suite partners. To ensure a healthy body, you must have a healthy soul and mind so I'm gonna pair up boy-girl so you people can get to know each other. I trust you not to do anything dirty and if you do USE PROTECTION. That is the HEALTHY way to live."

Everyone sweatdropped at all the "healthy" words she had used. Sasuke was thinking, "_Let it be Sakura…I don't want to be raped by a fan girl in my sleep!"_

"First pair, Suite Number 217: Uchiha Sasuke and Chiyoya Ami!"

Sasuke groaned and grabbed the keys to the room. He was stuck with the worst possible fan girl, besides Ino. Ami had been stalking him for the past 10 years his life. Could this day get any weirder? He grumpily walked past a disappointed Sakura and gave her a weak smile before going up the elevator. Ami was running up behind him screaming, "Sasuke-kun! Let's go together! I love y-!"

She was cut off as Sasuke closed the elevator door in her face and he sighed wearily. "_Maybe I can switch partners later…"_ He thought.

------------------------------------------------ 6969------------------------------------------

_Back with the group..._

Neji felt Sasuke's pain as he witnessed Ami running after Sasuke. He sighed and hoped he had better luck. Neji turned around to listen to Kurenai give out more suites.

"….Shihamara Kei and…Hyuuga Neji! Suite Number 220! Have fun you guys!"

Kurenai winked and handed Neji his keys. He swore he could detect some kind of mischief in Kurenai's face. Shrugging it off, he grabbed his luggage and pulled Kei by her hand, wanting to get out of the parking lot as soon as possible and away from Kurenai. He pushed the elevator button and they went up to the 3rd floor. Room 220 was actually across from 217 so he decided to visit Sasuke later to console him as a friend.

Kei immediately opened all the curtains and window to let the fresh air in. She inhaled and said cheerily, "Hey Neji, don't you think it's really nice in here? Let's go explore a little more!"

Kei tugged on his hand and they took a tour of the suite. By the front door was a mini kitchen with an island counter and beyond that was soft-carpeted living room with cream-colored leather sofas. There was also a TV in the living room along with a yoga mat. Off to the right was a hallway with a room with a single bed. Wait. There was only ONE bed! No wonder Kurenai was smirking!

"_I'm gonna have to ask her about this later…"_ Neji thought.

"Hey there's only one bed Neji…do you want to sleep together or is one of us going to sleep on the couch?" Kei asked innocently.

"Aa. I don't know yet. Let's figure that out later, I just want to settle down right now." The Hyuuga replied.

Kei proceeded to drag him through the rest of the suite. After that room, there was a large bathroom with a hot tub and a bathtub that was round and made of marble. Then Kei reached the large balcony and she squealed in delight. She LOVED balconies, especially ones that had a beautiful view. Their balcony overlooked the crystal clear ocean and a gorgeous sunset. It was also a good place to meditate. After they unpacked, they went outside to visit the rest of the gang. What Kei didn't realize was that Neji never let go of her hand that whole time. Kei went off and found that Sakura ended up with this Gai-sensei replica named Lee in Suite 219.

"AHH! KEI! Save me! He keeps talking about youth and love and beauty and how much he loves me! He's such a nice guy but his eyebrows and eyelashes creep me out and having Gai-sensei for a teacher is bad enough! I wish I was with Sasuke instead…." Sakura blabbed.

Kei patted her friend on her back said, "He can't be too bad, I mean it's only for 3 days…"

Suddenly a scary boy in a green jumpsuit with long eyelashes and thick caterpillar eyebrows popped out of nowhere with roses in his hands as he exclaimed, "AH, Sakura-chan! My beautiful flower of youth! WE have been destined to keep our bodies HEALTHY together! It will preserve out YOUTH and give YOU ETERNAL BEAUTY! Please go out with me!"

Sasuke stepped out that moment and heard Lee's confession. His eye twitched in anger and since he was already agitated from getting rid of Ami, he got angrier by the second. Sakura was about to reply but then Sasuke came to the rescue and picked Lee by the collar. He tossed him aside and out the near by window. You could still hear Lee saying, "Sakura-chann! I will be back for you….."

Sakura wiped her brow in relief and hugged Sasuke saying, "Ah, thanks! He was really creeping me out! You're my hero!"

Sasuke turned as red as the tomatoes he ate and awkwardly hugged her back. Neji and Kei "awed" the scene and decided to leave the lovebirds alone for quality time together. Next, the pair found Hinata and Naruto by the poolside drinking soda. Hinata was wearing a cute orange tankini with a matching boyshorts bottom. Naruto wearing orange swim trunks with ramen pictures all over it. He and Hinata looked like they were having a good time so Kei decided to jump in the pool and have a little dip too. When she started to pull off her shorts and shirt, Neji turned red and stuttered, "Kei what are you doing?"

She grinned and teased, "You retard, I'm wearing my swimming suit underneath. Do you really I'm gonna go naked in a public pool? Unless you want to see something…"

Even though Kei was joking, Neji gulped and nearly had a nosebleed when he saw Kei in her swimming suit. It was a two piece halter top bikini. The top was black with red flames along the fringe. The bottom had strings that tied on the side and red with black flames. She looked HOT because of her nice curvy figure and fine ass and boobs. Neji held his nose and turned around to hide his face. Kei just gave him a weird look and jumped into the pool. Naruto laughed at Neji and Hinata just giggled, but felt bad for her niisan.

Suddenly, Neji was pulled down into the pool in surprise. Sputtering, he swam to the surface and heard Kei laughing heartily.

"Jeez, loosen up and come swim with me!" Kei said while laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face when you fell in! It was priceless!"

Neji, not appreciating her humor, took off his shirt and jumped back in pool and tackled Kei. Her eyes widened as she saw him swimming after her and she started to swim for her life. Just as she was about to crash into the wall, she ran into something that cushioned her. Actually it was a SOMEONE. He was a tall lazy looking boy with dark eyes and dark hair that looked like a pineapple. He looked very familiar and she realized then that it was Shikamaru from her old school!

"Hey Shikamaru! What's sup! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Kei said.

He muttered something about being "troublesome" but then replied, "I'm just trying to relax because I just moved. My new school is something is like Konoha High or something."

"Hey I'm going to Konoha High right now. This is Neji" she said while pointing to the Hyuuga. "That's Hinata and Naruto", gesturing to the blonde and dark-haired girl.

"Sasuke and Sakura are gonna come down later so I'll introduce them later."

Kei got out of the pool and announced, "Alright everyone, this is Nara Shikamaru. He may act like a lazy ass bum but he's actually a genius so don't try him. He was my friend at my old school so be nice to him."

Neji, Hinata, and Naruto greeted him nicely but Neji felt a little jealous because he thought Kei had something going on with Nara. Yes Neji was JEALOUS. He decided to have a private chat with him so while everyone was preoccupied with other things, he came up to Shikamaru and said, "Hn. Nara, you better stay away from Kei. She's mine."

"Troublesome. I don't like Kei. I wanted to tell you that you better not hurt HER. She's had a bad experience from friends. If you hurt her, you're gonna have to deal with me." Shikamaru said lazily and then stood up and left the pool area.

Neji was satisfied with the conversation and then hung out with Kei, Hinata, and Naruto until it was dark and it was time to go inside and hit the sack. They never actually saw Sasuke and Sakura the rest of the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's only the first part so just wait. REVIEW! Laters…


	6. Sasuke and Sakura Mini

Hehe this is an extra little story for those who want to find out what happened to Sasuke and Sakura…enjoy!

P.S. I'm sorry if I cant update as faster but school is weighing me down so please be patient. )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Neji and Kei had left, Ami had come looking for Sasuke. She saw that Sakura was hugging Sasuke and jealousy filled her eyes.

"Hey you big-forehead! Get off my Sasuke-kun! He's my partner and he doesn't want a fake whore hugging him!"

When Sakura was younger, Ami and her little "posse" would make fun of her large forehead. She HAD a large forehead but she grew out of it and blossomed into a beautiful young woman.

Sakura stopped hugging Sasuke and turned around, facing Ami. Unfortunately, she had unleashed Inner Sakura and the terror began.

"WHORE? PSH! You should take a good look at yourself before you go shitting about me being a whore! AND my hair is not freaking fake unlike yours which you dyed blonde! Too bad the blonde seeped into your brain! (AN: No offense to blondes) And if you haven't noticed, well of course you haven't since your stupid EGO is blocking your view, but my forehead is a DAMN normal SIZE! I don't have freaking zits all over it and put pounds of makeup trying to cover it!"

Sasuke held back an enraged Sakura and said annoyed, "Ami, I am not your partner for the last time. I don't belong to you nor will I ever and insulting my friends isn't the best way to get on my good side." Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a moment and Ami stepped back tentatively.

Trying to laugh it off, Ami giggled in an annoying high-pitched voice and squealed, "Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry for insulting it-I mean _her_. I didn't know she was your friend. I was just trying to protect you from those silly fan girls you hate as my duty as a friend. You know we could hang out together _alone_…."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke noticed that Ami was rambling and took that opportunity to make a run for it down the hall and to safety. He quickly slipped into a door and pulled Sakura along with him. Sighing in relief, tried to find the light switch but then stumbled over something long and tripped. He reached for something to hold on to but then he suddenly stopped. Sakura had grabbed his arm in time and had pulled him to safety. Unfortunately, the momentum of him being pulled towards her swung his body right on top of Sakura. There was a loud CRASH and they landed in a very awkward position.

Sasuke's face was pressed against Sakura's breasts which he was suffocating on and Sakura was panicking and red (thought no one could see) because he was smothered against a very private part. She screamed, "BAKA! GET OFF ME!"

Sasuke was pushed off as Sakura tumbled backwards and more loud noises could be heard.

"HOW DARE YOU! I never thought of you as a closet pervert until now! You BAKA, HENTAI, TEME--"

Sakura was cut off as Sasuke crashed his lips upon hers and began kissing her. Sakura just sat there wide-eyed; not knowing what to do but then began kissing back. After a moment, Sasuke pulled away and held her hand.

"Aa. You talk too much woman. I'm sorry Sakura I did that. It was an accident."

Sakura just stuttered and said, "Sa-a-suke, it-t's ok, I gues-s I was out of line sin-n -ce Ami ca-ame by. I sh-h-ould be the one to say s-sorry…"

They sat in awkward silence for a moment until they heard the shrieks of Ami. She had finally realized that Sasuke had left her and she began to look for him.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you sweetie? You said you would spend some quality time with me!"

"_Stupid…I never said that…but shit, I gotta get out of here before she finds me and tries to maul me to death." _Sasuke thought quickly.

"Hn. Sakura, start looking for an exit in this room." Sasuke said.

They began searching in the dark for anywhere to hide or to go and soon quickened their pace when they heard Ami's shrieks getting closer. Sakura found a handle and opened it, realizing that there was a chute connected to it. "_If there's a chute, it will probably lead to another place. Better getting lost than dealing with Ami." _Sakura thought.

"Sasuke, come over here, I think we can hide in this chute!"

While Sasuke tried to find his way to Sakura, he tripped and a loud BANG was heard. He could hear Ami right at the door.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you in there? Aww…you don't need to be so shy...come out!"

Quickly clambering over to Sakura, he dashed forward as the door knob turned and he landed smack-dab on Sakura again and they were tossed into the chute, screaming out in surprise.

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhh….." was all that could be heard as Ami opened door and saw nothing but a messy laundry room/ broom closet. Shaking her head in confusion, she continued to call out for Sasuke and walk down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura kept screaming even when they came to a stop and had plopped off into a mass of soft blankets.

Sasuke sweatdropped and clamped a hand over Sakura's mouth to shut her up. She abruptly stopped and looked around, realizing that they were in the basement of the resort. There were large laundry carts filled with white blankets and she realized that she was sitting in one with Sasuke under her. They had gone through a laundry chute and had no clue how to get out because it was pitch black in the basement too.

"Hey Sasuke….."

"Hn."

"SASUKE UCHIHA ARE YOU LISTENING!"

"Hn."

Sasuke was too busy thinking about how wonderful that kiss made his feel. It made him feel…loved. Blinking as he realized Sakura was screaming at him, he snorted and replied, "What Sakura?"

"Umm…ehhh….." Sakura said

"Spit it out woman..."

"I'm AFRAID OF THE DARK SASUKE!"

Sasuke major sweatdropped and sighed. "You can lie next to me until we find out how to get out of here. Someone's bound to come by…"

"THANK YOU SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura replied cheerily.

Sasuke smirked at the sound of Sasuke-**kun**. He wrapped Sakura around the waist overprotectively and snuggled closer to her, taking the fresh scent of strawberries. Sakura blushed furiously but snuggled against him too. Sakura and Sasuke fell into a deep slumber after a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The janitor whistled as he loped along the neat hallways of the hotel. He was collecting dirty sheets in his the large laundry pull-along basket. It was strangely heavy to pull but he shrugged it off, thinking he was getting old and weak. While he shifted around some sheets, he swore he saw a flash of pink. Rubbing his old worn eyes, he said to himself, "Age is getting to me……"

As he fumbled with the keys, Sasuke and Sakura had awoken. They clambered out awkwardly and creeped around the bend of the hall. Stumbling sleepily, they decided to go to Neji's and Kei's room since Sakura did not want to go to Lee and Sasuke did not want to go to Ami.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys this is super short but school is slowing me down. The lastest I'll update is at least by Saturday! SORRY SOO MUCH! Once everything slows down again, I can write more. Thanks all ) Next chapter will be wayyy longer...


	7. Vacation Part 2

**Standard Disclaimer applied: I DON'T OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS except my own OCs!**

Err…sorry guys I can't update fast enough. I cannot promise you anything but thanks for being supportive!  Enjoy this chapter, its going to be mainly from Neji's point of view!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji shifted over in bed. He felt very warm and had wrapped his arms around something soft that smelled like vanilla. Grunting a little, he rolled over more, hugging the object a little more possessively. Suddenly, the object starting moving and let out a soft sigh. Neji's eye's flew open and were met with deep pools of gray sadness. Blushing furiously, he scooted back and leaned against his elbows, realizing he had been wrapping his arms around Kei's waist. Kei, seemingly unfazed, rubbed her eyes and stood up, straightening out her pajamas. Neji watched her movement as she smoothed out her black silk shorts and maroon tank top. Sighing, he stood up as well and shook out his long, gleaming bronze hair. Tying it up into a low ponytail, he trudged over to his closet and pulled out a pair of black basketball pants that went below his knee and a black wifebeater. He was only wearing black silk boxers (thankfully not briefs) and he suddenly remembered the events last night that had led to this morning.

_Flashback…_

_Neji was satisfied with his conversation with Shikamaru and spent the rest of the time having fun, messing around with Kei, Naruto, and Hinata. He was actually enjoying himself for the first time in a long time, or maybe it was because the presence of a certain red-head. When the night came by, the group begrudgingly decided to retire for the night, but Naruto, being the idiot that he was, wanted to play a final game._

"_Hey Kei-chan…since you like playing games, let's play TRUTH OR DARE!!"_

_Kei raised her eyebrow inquisitively but shrugged, thinking it wouldn't do any harm. Hinata just giggled and Neji just sighed, muttering incoherent words about Naruto's immaturity._

"_Since your room is closer and is on the second floor, we can play there!" Naruto exclaimed._

_Naruto energetically skipped off to the elevator, dragging a blushing Hinata by the arm. Neji reluctantly stepped in with an indifferent Kei right behind him. During the elevator ride up, Naruto kept jumping around screaming, "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!!"_

_Twitching his eyes, Neji was about to burst out with annoyance. Fortunately, Hinata noticed and decided to save Naruto._

"_Nar-ru-t-to-k-kun…Neji-ni-iisan is get-tting ver-ry mad…ple-eas-se st-top be-efore he ki-l-lls y-you." Hinata sputtered nervously. _

_Neji noticed that Hinata had started to stutter again, but only around Naruto. _

"_Does she like that dobe? For her sake, I hope she doesn't, I don't want to be related to that retard…" Neji thought darkly._

_Naruto suddenly noticed Hinata trying to get his attention and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Ehh…sorry Hinata-chan. I'm just so hyper and excited because I love riding elevators! Hey, I thought you stopped stuttering! You need to be more confident Hinata! You can learn from me!"_

_Hinata blushed even more when Naruto told her to stop stuttering. _

"_Ano…Naruto-kun, I'll try harder…"_

_Screaming, Naruto hugged Hinata and said, "Awww…Hinata-chan looks so kawaii when she blushes!"_

_Neji stood there on the side and surveyed the scene apprehensively. Kei was just standing by the door, oblivious to all around her._

"_If that dobe hurts Hinata…I'm going to personally kill him…" Neji thought dangerously._

_Neji sighed in relief as he was rewarded with the peppy DING of the elevator stopping to open up. Quickly stepping out, he walked as calmly as possible to his room, trying not to strangle Naruto for Hinata's sake._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Everyone sat in a circle on the soft plush carpet of the living room. Neji sat across from Kei and Naruto sat across from Hinata._

"_Alright everyone! I wanna go first since I brought up the idea of playing! So I pick…………NEJI!!!! TRUTH OR DARE?"_

_Neji groaned inwardly at the hyper and overly-energetic blonde boy but replied in monotone, "Dare…"_

"_That dobe better not pick a stupid dare…" Neji thought apprehensively._

"_HEHEHEHEHE BAD CHOICE NEJI! NOW IM GOING TO MAKE YOU JUMP OFF THE BUILDING AN--!" Naruto was abruptly cut off as a stealthy Kei bonked him on the head and reprimanded him._

"_Naruto, what the heck? We want to LIVE! Pick something more reasonable…"_

_Neji shook his head in wonder. He didn't understand Kei. She was so unpredictable. One moment she was messing with him, next she's totally silent and secluded, then she's sticking up for him. Dismissing the annoying thoughts he perked up to listen to the real dare._

"_Aww…fine Kei-chan, since you care so much about Neji…" Ignoring the glare he received from Kei, he continued, "I dare you to sleep with Kei together in bed only wearing YOUR BOXERS!!!"_

_A dangerous aura emitted from Neji. Naruto grinned mischievously and said, "It's not endangering your life so I think that's pretty reasonable!"_

_Kei just sat there on side twitching a little, looking like she was going to chew up Naruto, then spit him out, and then step on him. Cooling down, she took a deep breath and turned around with a small smile on her face, pretending like nothing ever happened. Neji quirked his eyebrow at her expression, thinking she was happy about the arrangement. Though not admitting it, he actually liked the idea of sleeping with Kei._

"_Maybe one day…we can be together…if only she liked me…" Neji thought._

"_HEY NEJI! YOUR TURN!!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Hinata, truth or dare?"_

"_Neji-niisan, I pick…truth…"_

"_Hinata, do you like anybody right now?"_

_Neji asked that question not to embarrass her but he confirm his thoughts about Hinata crushing on Naruto._

"_Ah-h…Umm…yes I do…"_

_Satisfied, Neji gave Naruto a dark look before he listened to Hinata._

"_Kei-chan…truth or dare?" Hinata asked meekly._

"_Hmm…truth…" Kei replied._

"_Who do you like better? Sasuke-kun or Neji-niisan?"_

_Kei sat there for a few moments and pondered. She did not want to betray her own feelings yet she did not want to expose them either._

"_Neji, since we hang out more. Besides, Sasuke likes Sakura. It's so obvious, they're probably somewhere sleeping together right now."_

_Unbeknownst to the group, Sakura and Sasuke were asleep somewhere together._

_Perplexed, Kei spoke out, "Speaking of Sasuke and Sakura, where are they anyways? The last time I saw them was when Neji and I were heading down to the pool to meet up with you guys."_

_Hinata and Naruto just shrugged it off._

"_Naruto-kun, I'm getting very tired now. Could we please go sleep now? I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura are safe and sound somewhere. If we don't find them later, we can call the resort security to look for them." Hinata yawned as she spoke._

"_ALRIGHTY HINATA-CHAN! FOR YOU, LETS GO TO BED! HEHE, I wonder what Sasuke and Sakura are doing?" Naruto giggled as he thought dirty thoughts._

_Kei and Neji waved them good bye as they exited the room. Finally in peace, Neji closed the door behind him. Kei had already gone off to shower and freshen up before sleeping. When she came out of the bathroom, Neji immediately headed inside to take a short soak. When he came out, Kei was already lying in bed turned away from him. She seemed like she was asleep so Neji just pulled off his shirt and pants and slipped under the covers with his boxers on. Blushing he turned to face the back of Kei and thought about what she had said._

"_She said she liked me better than Sasuke…maybe I really do have a chance…" Neji wandered off into his thoughts before drifting off into peaceful sleep. But before he fell asleep, he murmured._

"_Kei…maybe one day…it can be true…"_

_Oblivious to all around him because of his deep slumber, he didn't notice Kei tense up from hearing those words. She had been lying there the whole time awake, feeling his presence behind her the whole time. She had also been pondering her thoughts about her response to the question. Deciding to meditate later at home, she tucked away the thoughts in a deep corner within her mind and fell into endless slumber as well._

_End of flashback…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Neji quickly finished dressing and entered the kitchen. He immediately noticed Kei sitting on the couch in the living room supposedly meditating. What he didn't know was that she was trying to avoid him to recollect herself from their little incident in bed this morning. Neji took that time to examine her. She was wearing a tight camouflage tank top that exposed her belly button. She also had a belly button ring on that was studded with diamonds and was hanging down. She also wore a cute pair of khaki shorts that had many pockets and a chain hanging from one pocket. Her hair was tied up into a very high ponytail and a low gold chain was hanging from her neck that was tucked into the front of her shirt. Shaking himself into reality, he stopped checking out Kei and went to the kitchen to grab some cereal to eat. As he poured milk into his bowl filled with Cookie Crisp ™, he heard the door open as Kei revealed a very mussed and tired looking Sasuke and Sakura.

Stumbling quickly inside, the pair collapsed onto the cream-colored couch.

Sasuke mumbled, "Long story, and don't ask right now, I'll tell you later. Can we camp out here for a while? Me and Sakura don't want to see Lee or Ami right now."

Nodding, Kei and Neji left the two lovebirds to sleep away their adventure on the couch.

After eating a quick yet hearty breakfast of cereal, they pair left the mini-home and went downstairs to meet up with Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of the class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji surveyed all the people around him as Kurenai checked the roll.

"Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha? SASUKE!! Where the hell is that little boy?!" Kurenai ranted.

Everyone sweatdropped at her violent behavior and stepped away.

"Hmph...kids...HARUNO SAKURA?! Her too? Geez…" Kurenai checked off the list as she went down it and then magically pulled out a small stack of papers.

"Today, we are going to HEATHILY exercise out minds to HEALTHIATIZE out selves to the fullest! Everyone is going to go in groups of two and will enroll in a scavenger hunt that will most likely take you ALL DAY! Now everybody line up while I pass out the lists! Your partner will be your current roommate! You can use all the resources you have with you right now to achieve the goal of finding everything!" Kurenai said enthusiastically.

Everyone sweatdropped at the HEALTHY words again but then lined up to receive the list.

"_Is healthiatize even a real word?"_ Neji thought sadly. "_I'm with a bunch of fools..."_

Most people were satisfied except Ami, who had to be paired up with Lee (who was crying over something about "not being able to scavenger hunt with the youthful cherry blossom…") and all others girls that lusted after Neji. Kei just shrugged and readjusted the strap to her backpack.

Kurenai held a water gun in the air and counted down.

"On Your MARKS! GET READY, SET, GO!"

She squirted the little gun and all the pairs dashed off to look for the items.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji scanned the list quickly. It said:

**You will have to find:**

**-1 Bag of Pita Chips**

**-2 Rainbow toads**

**-1 Blue Daisy**

**-Any gardening tool**

**-A cat**

**-A Bobuhito Fruit**

**-A bottle of Rum**

**Have fun and don't play dirty! Play HEALTHY!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Random objects…a cat…a bottle of rum…a Bobuhito Fruit? What the heck? And since when were there rainbow toads?"_

Neji shook his head in confusion but was cut off when Kei asked, "So…what first Neji?"

"Erm…well…it says a bag of Pita Chips…"

"Alrighty then! Let's go!"

Neji was grabbed by the arms as Kei dragged him off to the central market place.

--------------------------------------------------6969------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gents, of all nations! Step right up to see the exotic products of the Mediterranean. Here see, is a rare beauty, a conch shell for $20.00! Right here also a bag of freshly baked pita chips salted with the Mediterranean Sea Salt! Delicious, mouth-water-"

The merchant was cut off as Neji perked up and ran over to him.

"Sir, we'll buy those pita chips for $10.00!" Neji compromised.

"Now missy, I say, you're quite the beauty but that won't cut it. These chips here you see are worth far more than 10 measly dollars!" The stubborn merchant replied, totally ignoring Neji.

"$15.00?" Neji bantered.

"Now, let's be reasonable and decide on a PROPER price! What abo--"

Neji zoned out the man's voice. "_Stupid man trying to trick tourists…it's a freaking bag of chips…"_

Suddenly, Kei sidled up to the merchant, using her female intuition. She leaned against the table quite suggestively and pushed up her shoulders to give a more clear view. Cocking her head to the side, she tossed her hair and whispered huskily, "How about _this_? You give us the bag of chips for free and you get a little reward. A win, win situation, no? Or do you want to cut the deal off?"

Kei shifted upwards a little to block up the view again. The merchant turned frantic as he saw the opportunity escaping and replied back eagerly, "Ahh no, young lady, of course I will agree! Such a proposition cannot be denied!"

Kei ignored the lustful gaze of the man and lowered down again. Just as her cleavage was into full view, she head butted him and smashed her fist into his temple. With the work done, she stepped over the unconscious merchant and grabbed the bag of chips. Turning around to face Neji, she smiled and waved the bag of chips in front of him.

"Hey Neji I got the chips, lets move on!"

Neji's eyes bulged as stood there frozen. Had Kei just done that?

"Neji, hey, are you ok? Hey, don't think I actually showed myself to that baka merchant! I would never stoop that low, so let's move on!"

Somewhat shaken, Neji twitched but read out the next item.

"2 Rainbow toads."

"What?! How the heck are we supposed to find a rainbow toad?" Kei said annoyed.

"Aa. Don't know, want to go over to the animal section of the marketplace?" Neji replied dryly.

With that, the duo walked over to the "Exotic Animals" section. Neji browsed around as saw many normal animals. Birds, cats, dogs, snakes were present but there were some pretty strange looking animals as well. If they were even considered animals. They were more like beasts or strange creatures from nowhere. There was this odd scrawny creature with ragged blue hair and had a pug nose. It had antennas poking out from its head and it was about 5 ft tall. The cage that contained it was bent up and dirty. Neji shook his head and his left eye twitched. "_What are these monsters. Ugh, creepy…"_

Kei was thinking along the same lines and was twitching as well. The owners of these beasts were also creepy. They were grinning and holding whips in their hands, as if they went to the darkest place on earth to find these creatures. Or maybe they just dressed humans in costumes, just like Barney.

"_I hate Barney…" _Neji thought scared.

Nudging Kei, Neji motioned for her to follow him. He entered a small store covered in rainbow colored cloths and hippie jewelry. The sign in the front said **All Creatures, Rainbow and Loved**. Kei nodded approvingly and went up the counter.

"Excuse me, do you have 2 rainbow toads for sale?"

A frizzy haired woman with earplugs appeared from the back and replied back, "EHH? WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU NEED TWO RED COATS? WE DON'T SELL RED HERE! WE SELL RAINBOW, READ THE SIGN IN FRONT MISSEY!"

Sweatdropping, Kei, popped out the earplugs and said again, "I said we need 2 rainbow toads. Do you have any for sale?"

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, the store owner reminded her of Naruto. "Hehe sorry about that. Long story. Ah yes we have about 10 rainbow toads for sale. In fact, you guys are the first to ask so I'll give them to you for free! But I have sort of a problem…"

Kei and Neji raised their eyebrows. "What kind of problem?"

"Well, the other day I was reorganizing the inventory when I accidentally bumped over the cages to the toads. And since the whole store is full of rainbow, I couldn't find them. Good thing is, rainbow toads don't like leaving their terrain which is this store and they can survive for a long time without food or water. So, if you help me catch them, you can 2 for free!" The owner exclaimed.

Neji held Kei back with one arm and stepped up saying, "I'll take care of this. It's a piece of cake."

Apprehensively, Kei and the owner stepped back. Neji yelled out "BYUKAGAN!" and suddenly thick veins appeared at the sides of his eyes. He looked around for a moment and suddenly went over to a rainbow blanket and seemed to be plucking at the cloth. A moment later, he held 10 toads in his hands. The veins faded away and he dropped the toads in their container. Kei and the owner just stood there amazed and impressed.

"_Wow…Neji's really cool…" _Kei thought gapingly.

The peppy store owner squealed in joy and said thank you about a million times as she ushered the pair out holding a small container containing two bug-eyed rainbow creatures in it.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SWEETIE!" The store owner waved a handkerchief at them as they departed.

"So…that's 2 items…I think we should get the cat here too since there's animals." Kei said.

Neji nodded and walked toward the cat bazaar. Kei squealed 'KAWAII' when she saw the cute little kitties romping around in their cages. The owners smiled sweetly and petted the cats but Kei felt something wrong. Then she knew. The owners only kept the cute cats in front while they hid the grown ones in the back to die. Suddenly feeling sympathetic, she started searching around for a miserable cat. Neji tried to pull her toward the kittens when she walked away, but she shrugged him off with a sad look in her eyes. As she wandered around, she nearly tripped over a lumpy figure. Looking down, she saw that it was a lean, scrawny looking kitten. It was a very small kitten that was barely 6 months old. It gave a soulful 'meow' and kept lying there. Kei took a closer look and saw that it was actually beautiful. But dirt matted its face and coat which covered up its beauty. Cooing softly, Kei rubbed her fingers between its ears and picked it up. It looked confused as its large green eyes stared quizzically at her. Kei smiled at the poor cat and ran over to Neji exclaiming, "Hey Neji! I found a perfect kitty!"

Neji squinted at the pitiful thing and said back cautiously, "Are you sure? There are cuter cats over in that store and that one might be untamed."

Kei's eyes burned for a moment as she said in a low voice, "I WANT THIS CAT NEJI!"

Neji backed off and nodded, agreeing with her. When she cooled down, Neji wiped the sweat from his brow. _"Close call…whew…"_

"Now let's get you cleaned up my pretty kitty!" Kei happily skipped off to find a local bathhouse around.

Not finding anywhere to clean it, Kei went to a bathroom and tried to wash it off in the sink. After a few futile attempts, the cat came out sparkling clean yet Kei came out with scratches all over her arms and her face. Ignoring the wounds she happily said, "Since your so pretty now, I'm going to name you Neko-chan, kitty!"

The cat truly was beautiful. Its pelt was a lustrous white color with brown and orange spots that splotched on its backside and legs. There was a large brown splotch that was around her eye making Neko look very cute. The large green eyes made you melt and its soft 'meow' made you squeal.

"Now that that ordeal is over, let's move on Neji!" Kei exclaimed.

Neji just watched silently. "_What happened to the sanity in this world?_" Neji thought confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Neji, how did you catch the toads in that rainbow shop? That was really cool what you did with your eyes."

Neji pondered for a moment whether to tell her or not. She was trustworthy.

"Hn. The Hyuuga Clan has a special bloodline trait, called a _kekkai genkai._ Sasuke has the Sharingan Mirror Wheel Eye and I, have the Byukagan. It allows me to see through things and find the vitals and pressure points of things. So I was able to see through the camo and find the toads."

Kei nodded, while taking in the information. Her eyes lit up when she said, "Wow, Neji…that's awesome. Maybe we can spar later, neh? I love a good fight and besides, I haven't fought a good opponent since I moved here to Konoha."

Neji smiled at the opportunity of sparring with Kei and agreed.

"Hey what are the next items? We need to hurry up and find them all before sunset."

"Hn. There are these left; a gardening tool, a blue daisy, a Bobuhito fruit, and a bottle of rum. Let's go explore down some of these alleyways." Neji said.

----------------------------------------------6969----------------------------------------

Neji and Kei stepped into the dark alleyway and wandered for a little. They weren't scared because they knew they were fully-trained in fighting and any type of weapon, from guns to katanas. Just as they turned the 5th corner, a gang of burly tan men appeared with scimitars. Kei knew a fight was coming so she lightly set her pack on the ground. Grunting and smiling, they just lunged at the duo.

Kei and Neji immediately got into a fighting stance, Kei crouching with one hand flicked upwards and Neji in the Hyuuga stance so that he could perceive 360 degrees around him. Wordlessly, they kicked and smashed their fists into the opponent faces, while skillfully dodging the hissing blades. Kei stepped back, flicked the wrist of a man, took his sword, turned around and kicked another baddie lunging at her and artfully disappeared and reappeared right behind two men with the blade poised along their necks. Neji, done with his crew, went up to the frightened men and hit their pressure points. Both slumped to the floor and Kei tossed the blade to the side. Kei just acted like nothing happened and strapped the bag back on, checking to see if Neko was safe in the bag. Satisfied, she turned around to leave when she was roughly grabbed at her neck and was pulled towards a large dirty figure. Neji spun around to go after Kei but a chuckling voice stopped Neji.

"Hehehe, I don't think so little boy. If you want to save your little friend here, I suggest you follow along and just come with us. We need you two for the cash and since you can fight, that'll add a little bonus in."

Neji's eyes widened as he realized something. "_Slave traders! Dammit, I've heard of these rouges! They're spineless worms that do anything to get money, even sell out their own kind. But for Kei's sake, I won't do anything rash."_

Submitting in defeat, Neji allowed more henchmen to come and tie and gag him. Kei's eyes widened in fear and she was tied up and well and attached with a rope to Neji.

"Good children. Now let's go and have a little fun…" The fat man chuckled.

The group was led silently through a series of complex passages and alleyways until they came upon a clearing near the dock. There, was a platform with a scraggly looking man holding a megaphone. Conglomerations of all sorts of people were crowded in front of the stage and at the side was a mass of people of all ages, either in shackles or ropes. Neji twisted his face in disgust.

"_So this is how people get sold off. Disgusting worthless bastards…who would do this to others?"_ Neji thought.

Abruptly, Neji and Kei were tossed up on the stage. The ragged man grinned wickedly as he eyed Kei and showed his dirty yellow teeth. The fat man who captured them whispered something into the announcer's ears and his grin spread more. Turning to face the crowd, he put the megaphone up to his lips and yelled, "These young urchins be starting off at $10,000 together! (AN: This isn't Japan so they aren't using the currency of yen.) This strong young and handsome man" The man pointed at Neji, "Can be a perfect bodyguard! He has the strength and the skill of a seasoned warrior and is the ideal slave for a lifetime!"

Roars and arguing could be heard from the crowd. Grinning wickedly, he announced further.

"AND, this young missy here is a perfect concubine for anyone. Look at them beautiful curves and she has a perty little face! Her hair is a silky burgundy color, a perfect whore any man could die for. She can also fight and probably is a wild one in bed! C'mon folks, buy buy buy!"

Kei almost threw up as the auctioneer referred to her as a perfect concubine. Neji's eyes burned with fury and he felt the hatred burn within in. How could they make Kei seem so impure? She was like an angel, not some dirty toy to be fucked up with.

Many offers were heard.

"I'll buy em for 10, 000!"

"NO I'll buy em for 12,000!"

"Hey, over here! 15, 000! You can't pass that up!"

The auctioneer looked around for more offers. "Alright! 15,000 going once! GOING TWICE.! GOIN-"

He was cut off as a lazy sly voice cut in.

"I'll buy them for 20,000 straight up." A sharky man appeared. He was wearing a large sword on his back and his smile was toothy.

"Ahh Kisame! Very good choice. I accept your generous offer! Hehehe!"

Groans and protests were heard but the auctioneer didn't listen and handed over the bearings to Kisame as he handed over the cash. Shaking the pouch greedily, the fat man counted the money and split some with the auctioneer. Then waving them adieu, Kisame dragged Neji and Kei off into the mist and into a boat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning as they sat up, Kei and Neji looked around their surroundings. Kei checked and found she still had her bag with Neko-chan fast asleep. Rubbing her head, she poked Neji until he turned and faced her.

"What do you want?" Neji replied slowly.

"Can you use your Byukagan to check through the dark to see where we are?"

Neji activated his bloodline limit and looked around but before he could get a good look around, a door was opened and a bright light shone through. A old man walked up to them and spoke to them harshly.

"You lazy little children, since master Kisame was kind enough to lend you to me, I'm going to make your life here a living hell! You are going to work and work and work until you fall dead!" The little old man snickered and handed them a 2 hoes. "You both will be toiling in the hot sun to tend to the blue daisies. You'd better not mess up or you won't be getting lunch!"

With that cackle, he led them outside and into a shining field full of fresh blue daisies. With a whip in one hand, he "encouraged" them on and Neji and Kei scrambled on toward the other end of the field, far away from the senile old man. Not knowing what to do with the hoes, they pretended to move the dirt around but they were actually conversing about an escape plan.

"It's not going to be hard to escape a crazy old man but how are we going to get off this island?"

In fact, they were on an island covered with blue daisies. It was full of plantations with slaves living on it. Neji could see the mainland far off in the distance.

"Hn. Well we can bribe somebody to sail us back, then knock them out and take a ride back to the hotel. I don't want to continue this scavenger hunt anymore since I'm too tired and hungry."

Kei agreed as her stomach growled. She opened her pack miserably to find she had no food so they "toiled" in the fields until the old man called them in.

"Well you young fellers worked hard so I'm gonna give you some lunch here." The old man handed them an odd looking fruit that was bright red. It was round and had red bumps protruding out. At the top of the fruit was a large spiky orange head. Kei raised her eyebrow nervously.

"That them be one of those Bobuhito Fruits. Them taste mighty nice though they look a wee bit odd."

Kei brightened up as she heard that is was a Bobuhito fruit. When the old man left, she confronted Neji.

"Right now, we have 2 Bobuhito fruits. We have a gardening tool and we can pick a blue daisy from the field. Maybe we can finish the scavenger hunt after all if we plan this out right! We should eat one fruit and save the other one for the hunt." Kei said thoughtfully.

Neji thought it through and nodded. He stuffed his fruit in her bag and quickly stuffed a daisy in there as well. Then they plotted until the caretaker started snoozing with a straw hat over his face.

Since there was no one else in the field, Kei and Neji quickly but stealthily sneaked off over the wooden fence and ran to the shore. Just as they reached the shore, they began looking for a small boat of any kind. Suddenly, a voice appeared from behind.

"You kids trying to get off this damnable island? Well I'm not here to tell on ya'll so I'll make you a deal. If you buy me a new shiny pistol on the mainland, I'll sail you back there without telling nobody."

Neji looked at Kei for a moment and then agreed.

"We have a deal. We need to leave immediately."

"Hold yer horses boy, I'm going , I'm going."

Just as the group boarded, Kei ran back up to the shore. Panting as she came back, she grinned as she held a hoe in her hand.

"Were off! Sit back and enjoy the ride while ye can!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the ride, Kei explored the boat from top to bottom. She looked through the cabinets and everything. When the went through the liquor cabinet, she found a bottle of rum. Grinning, she pocketed her treasure and called over Neji.

"Neji, I found some rum! That's the last item for the scavenger hunt! Now if we can only make it alive…"

Neji replied back, "Are we actually going to buy a idiot a gun? I could smell the liquor in his breath earlier. I'm not giving some drunken fool a weapon, even if he did save our lives."

Kei thought about this for a moment and said, "I'll just hit him over the head with a hoe and we'll jump off and leave. Besides, he can't come and find us anywhere."

Set with their plan, when they approached the docks of the mainland, Kei snuck up behind the drunk and sent a mighty blow to his head with the tool. Dragging his unconscious body to the lower decks, she motioned for Neji to start moving and they ran up the hill and beyond the water.

----------------------------------------------------6969---------------------------------------------

"Neji Hyuuga and Kei Shihamara are the winners for this day's scavenger hunt! Your prize will be a free trip to the Secret Basin Hot Springs in the Spa Section of this resort!"

Kei and Neji sighed heavily. They had gone through all that trouble for a free trip to some secret spa? They were dirty, tired and sore but maybe all they needed was to take a nice dip into the hot springs. As they went up the elevator, they met up with Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had undoubtedly given up in the first hours and instead taken Hinata on a trip to the Ramen Shop. Then they had gone to some massage sessions and relaxed for the rest of the day. Neji, too tired to even glare at Naruto just trudged off with a sleepy Kei behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe well that was a pretty long chapter! I hope you liked it considering I haven't updated in a long time! Next chapter is going to updated whenever I have time. Please review because it motivates me.


End file.
